Not anyone but me
by xxadmbxx
Summary: There's a new boy in school who starts hanging with Sakura and her friends first story lolz


'Broken hearts and torn up letters Girl you just can't dance forever If you want to make it better'  
Finally I get to hang with my friends at that sleepover!  
I'm crazy violent thirteen-year-old emo kid. Known for having popular and hot guy friends. Well the hottest guys in school actually. I have naturally pink hair that and reaches my lower back, and my eyes are jade green. I got out of my bed, which had black and red horizontal stripes to match my whole rooms design. I made my bed and went to my closet to pick out my outfit. I went with a tight black v-neck shirt with purple words that read "I want French Toast." With a purple see-through flair out mini skirt and black shorts that went just under the skirt. A fishnet quarter shirt and fishnet stockings that stopped right above my knee. Then I added my favorite black hightop convers. After puting my outfit on my bed, which was only three paces from my closet, I went to my bathroom, the design matched my room showing my favorite colors, and took a warm shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry sented shampoo. After I got out of the shower I wraped my black towel tightly around my body so it would stay on, blowdryed my hair, and put it in two high pontails using two long purple ribons. I sliped into my clothes put on a little eyeliner, ran out of my room dashed down the stairs, and met up with Naruto. "What?! Sak, You didn't take a million years to get ready?! It's the apocalypes!"I was getting my black My Chemical Romance bag as he was talking. "Read the shirt, dobe." I said. Each word dripping with false venom while sending him the glare that has made almost everyone whose reseived it crap their pants.  
"Hey! Since when were you so evil?" He asked. Sadly, he was serious.  
"I don't know. Since I met your dumb best friend? Lets go already." He knew I was joking his friend is one of the coolest guys to hang with that I know, the smartest guy in school, and he's also one of my best friends. His name's Shikamaru. Second most popular guy in school. Girls love him guys worship him. Same with the dobe ecxept the smart part. So you can imagine the drama I have to deal with. Psyco fangirls, Jealous pieces of sausage (yes that says sausage), and so on.  
"Idiot. Sam." Well that was weird.  
"Sup Shika." "Stop calling me that and lets go already." I live in a house with my two brother like friends Naruto and kakashi, our twenty-six-year-old 'brother'. I'm the youngest out of my 'siblings' and the only girl. Naruto was an orphan adopted by Tsunade and Jariyah, who are both very busy keeping us in our uh... mansion. Tsunade's a famous doctor and Jariah well he makes um...well...uh... porn. Kakashi loves it. I guess that's why he stays here. As for me, my parent's travel alot and I didn't want to have to move every few weeks.  
"Kakashi we're leaving!!!!" He soon jumped down the stairs gave me a hug, then walked towards Naruto and kneed him, hard, and I think you know where. After watching him fall on the floor and start crying Shikamaru and I left for school.  
"See you later Sak!" He gave me a smile that would make other girls faint. "Tell your teacher Naruto will be late ok ." I somehow got in all of Naruto and Shikamaru's classes.  
"Uh yeah. Sure. Wait we're Like three hours early."  
"Never mind." He said before returning to the blonde. Then I was off. Shikamaru and I walked out the gate and turned to get to our school. We walked in awkward silence feeling sorry for the dobe.  
'Your like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks and your gonna burn the city down right now Woah Woah'  
"Sup." " Oh my gosh I just wanted to tell you I love you and KYAHH Kiba!!!" "And that I'm going to take you to Hinata's sleepover." "Yeah ok bye." I stoped to look at Shikamaru. "Race you to school!" The school I go to isn't far from my house so we always walk there. I stopped running as soon as I noticed my friends Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.  
"Ello gorgeous! My name is Sakura. Whats yours?" I ran closer to meet up with everyone.  
Hinata was wearing the same outfit as me except it had no purple at all it had bady blue instead.  
Shino was wearing black cargo pants, a grey jacket, and grey airwalks with a skull on the side.  
"Well hello Sakura I'm Kiba ." He then gave me a smile that even I would fall for. That's one reason we were known as 'The emo chick and the sexy weirdos that hang with the demonic girl with the hottest and second hottest guys in school as best friends.' Yeah I know really long title.  
Kiba was wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a wolf on it, a grey jacket to hide his dog in when school starts and grey vans.  
"Not you!" I took another look at the boy he was slim, sort of built, and taller than me by about two inches. He had a tightish, long, Slipknot shirt and black skinny jeans with black vans. After taking a quick glance at his face he looked like he had absolutly no emotion at all so I surveyed him.  
"Hello my name is Sakura. You look new to this you please take this survey?" I gave him a sweet smile that even I could take as real.  
"Yeah, sure." I took in the details that I didn't before he had gorgeous onyx eyes, and had jet black hair in a style that reminds me of a chickens butt. " Okay. Whats your first and last name please."  
"Sasuke Uchiha"He still showed no emotion.  
"Favorite colors."  
"Black and red "  
"Favorite band"  
"My Chemical Romance"  
"Favorite song"  
"Cemetery drive"  
"Did you know all of those were my answers"  
"Hn"  
"Will you be one of my best friends?"  
"Hn."  
"Well then are you available tonight?"

"Because your going to a sleepover with my other BFTD's"  
"Hn?"  
"Best friends till death and stop saying hn." I took out my blackberry and checked the time which we just happened to have alot of.  
"Hn." "Ok these are my bftds."  
"H-h-h-hi I-I'm H-H-Hi-n-n-n-nata."  
"I'm Kiba you can call me better than you in every way."  
"Hn."  
"Shino."  
"U-um whats y-y-your n-n-ame?"  
"Sasuke."  
"Hey where's Sikamaru?"  
"h-he's w-w-with Ino."  
"Holy crap Ino just got here and nobody told me. Come on Sasuke, It's time to meet Ino and her boyfriend, Shikamaru." I then grabed his arm and took him to see the couple. Before we got to the parking lot I stopped walking and turned to Sasuke.  
"Ok before we get to them I want to warn you that there may be some serious making out." His face showed no emotion still but that would change once he noticed how much they could makeout in one morning.  
"Hn." "Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you" So I turned the corner with him right behind me but when we came up to the parking lot I didn't see them at all, instead I saw a tall guy standing next to a black and red suzuki motorcycle. He looked in his twenties and he was wearing black basketball shorts, a loose beatles shirt, a black jacket wth red clouds that was completely unziped, and red jordans with black shoelaces. He had long hair and looked like, I turned to look at Sasuke because this guy looked like him exept his face was like ^/v\^ without the smile so it looked more like -/.\-. A second glance at Sasuke and he looked slightly shocked and a little bit mad.  
"Itachi please tell me you're not..."  
"I'm the new Phys ed. teacher, since Anko left."  
"Oh my gosh Anko left man no wonder Kakashi made Naruto stay home. Poor Anko driven mad by the idea of having my idiot brother in her class." The new P.E teacher whom Sasuke had called Itachi noticed me after I made that comment.  
"well hello might I ask your name?"  
"Well you technically allready asked so I can't say no, it's Sakura. How old are you and what's your name?"  
"Itachi, twenty-six years-old, and you're a little smart alec aren't you"  
"Yes, yes I am." Sasuke was looking at me like I was crazy, which I am. "Good, I like that." He sent me a smile that made me melt on the inside and look all //.// while the outside was all ., after that he left. Once he was gone I let out a breath i didn't even know I was holding. "Hey Mr. Chicken butt, who was that guy?"  
"That was my older brother, Itachi. And never call me that again." "That would explain why you to look a.."  
"Shut. Up." He said with each syllable dripping with venom "Ok will you stop being a meanie face. What's up with you do you hate him or something?"  
"Hn."  
"SASUKE!!!"  
"Yeah, I hate him."  
"That's better." I realized what I just said and went kinda phsyco "Wait I didn't mean that. What I meant was it's good that you... I mean I'm glad you... It's better to... I'll shutup now." He looked at me and sighed.  
"I know what you meant, now take a breath." I did as I was told. Forgeting all about Ino and Shikamaru I started walking towards the school building thinking about what that guy said.  
We got back to hinata, Kiba, and Shino finding my brother,Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, TenTen, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, and Ino standing with them.  
"Sup peoples." I said as I aproached them.  
"Sakura what's going on where were you and who's he?" Ino asked leaning her head slightly to look at Sasuke.  
"We were looking for you and this is...." I was about to say 'Mr. Chicken butt' Sasuke cut me off.  
"Sasuke"  
"Oh I'm Ino and this is my boyfriend Shikamaru."  
"sup."

"Yo dude." I looked at Sasuke to see what was up and noticed Karin and her girls coming.  
"Great. The thing team is coming." Karin is one of those fangirls of my brother and my guy freinds. She likes Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. My other guy friends Garra, Kankuro, and Shino aren't her type because Garra has allmost killed her, Kankuro helped, and Shino has bugs that he plants on her to tick her off. "Hi Shikamaru,hi Neji, hi Kiba, hi Naruto and OMG do we have a new boy in school? He's hot! What's your name?"  
"Hn."  
"Oh My Super Mario stop saying Hn!!!!!! I mean really Sasuke. What the Bowser!?!?!?!? Even if its Karin and the other things." He looked at me as if saying 'Really Sakura, really'  
" I realy like Mario stuff. "  
"Aa."  
"Now why the Myspace are you here Mrs. Robotnik." Sasuke opened his mouth as if to say something but I stoped him.  
"I hate Myspace and like Sonic."  
"Aa."  
"So your immature as ever I see. It's no wonder your single." "Actually I'm single because I don't want a boyfriend. What's your excuse other than that butt you talk out of that you want to call a face and the secret that everyone knows Mr. Man I know you don't understand half the words I'm saying so I'll just sum it up. No one wants to date something that doesnt understand it should think before talking and that tries to insult someone who just doesn't care. So goodbye." She got a little bit mad and slaped me with her gorrila hand.  
"What is that all you got I thought gorillas could do way more damage." She tryed to punch me but then Itachi came.  
"What's going on." He looked at my cheek where Karin slapped me.  
"Sakura." I puffedup my cheeks like a spoiled kid who didn't get their favorite candy.  
"What."  
"Your right cheek is bleeding." "Oh my Skittles!!!!!! Karin you had me worried there I thought you didn't inherit your mutant trait." Itachi looked at Sasuke with a questioning look.  
"I guess she likes Skittles."  
"Exactly Bu...."  
"Say it and I'll kill you."  
"Ok. Ok. Sheesh touchy." Itachi broke up our little name arguementish conversation and got us back to the original topic.  
"You might want to stop the bleeding."  
"Don't sound like such a girl."  
"Sakura."  
"Yesh Mr."  
"Shut it. Any ways weren't you about to give me a tour of the school."  
"Um.. I was?"  
"Yeah you were now go."  
"Ok Senior Chicken buns."  
"What was that?"  
"N-n-nothing." 


End file.
